


sip another drink (so you can hold on)

by RinaJ



Series: Konoha is a love nest [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk confessions, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Konoha is a love nest, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaJ/pseuds/RinaJ
Summary: “You love Sasuke, don’t you?” he asks.“I did. Not anymore,” she says with a grim face. Then a smile came to her lips, replacing a pout. “You don’t believe me.”





	sip another drink (so you can hold on)

Kakashi meets her accidentally as he makes his weekly round around the bar.  
“You know we’re meant to be.”  
Sakura’s voice catches him by surprise and Kakashi shoots her a wary glance. What’s gone into her?  
“Tell me this when you’re sober,” he returns dryly and Sakura makes an offended sound. He turns away, ready to go home but stops dead in his track when he hears the sound of cracking wood and barman’s exasperated sigh. Kakashi would say he’s strangely composed. Probably used to dealing with a drunk shinobi.  
“I _am_ sober!” she counters and slips off the bar stool. She follows him with a stagger in her steps, barely staying upright. Kakashi eyes the amount of empty bottles on the counter with a sceptic look.  
“Of course you are,” he deadpans. Sakura starts humming quietly as they get out of the bar. The night air is chilling and Sakura’s gleaming eyes regain some of their focus.  
“You’re so god damn amazing,” she breathes out like a prayer and if Kakashi wasn’t a hardened shinobi, he would have rolled his eyes. Why him, of all people?  
“You’re drunk,” he repeats and catches her as she trips over her own feet, giggling like a teenage girl. He wonders how much – as a medic capable of getting rid of any poison entering her system – she hadto drink to be in such _miserable_ state.  
“Ino got out with Sai, ‘Ruto with Hina-chan and the bastard roams the streets Kami-knows-where,” she hiccups, waving her arms around. Kakashi assumes that by 'the bastard’ she means Sasuke and doesn’t blame her.  
“You love Sasuke, don’t you?” he asks.  
“I did. Not anymore,” she says with a grim face. Then a smile came to her lips, replacing a pout. “You don’t believe me.”  
It’s not an accusation, so Kakashi just ignores it and thinks he’s losing this battle as he hears what Sakura says next in quiet and soft voice.  
“That’s okay. I’ll just have to try harder to make you fall for me.”


End file.
